El nuevo estudiante de la primaria
by Ciel Von Phantomhive
Summary: un nuevo estudiante entra en la primaria, quien sera?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, primer fanfic de esta serie espero que les guste :3 y que tengan buen dia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me preparo para ir a mi primer dia en la primaria bueno me llamo Dante, soy pelinegro, ojos azules y piel no muy palida, tengo 10 años, como no tenian uniforme me puse unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta roja, coji mi mochila y me diriji a la escuela, entre al salon 3-1, estaban comenzando la clase justo a tiempo llegue..., me puse cerca de la pizarra para que me vieran todos bien, el profesor dijo

Atención por favor...- dijo el profesor- conozcan a Dante McDavidson Sparda-Dijo- ¿Quieres decir algo?- Pregunto

Bueno si..., me llamo Dante, soy guitarrista y se cantar, también se jugar mucho al fútbol, y soy muy bueno en el karate

Todos dijeron ''Woooow'' sorprendidos, algunos susurraban entre ellos que es mentira y todo eso, me senté en un asiento vació, al lado tenia a una chica pelinegra, se llamaba Kuro, al frente tenia a, una chica que le decian Mimi siempre, y atrás de mi tenia a una chica llamada Rin, la clase fue larga y entendia todo, yo, Mimi y Rin eramos los que nos iban bien, al final nos dijo el profesor que iba a ver una competencia de canto de 1, 2 o mas estudiantes entonces aproveche para que no quede como un mentiroso y dije

¡Yo!- Dije con un tono algo fuerte

¡Yo, También!- Dijo Mimi tímida

Todos asombrados empezaron a rumorear y susurrar cosas que no entendía, en el descanso deberíamos ensayar la cancion, fuimos al teatro del colegio, se encontraban algunos estudiantes Mimi estaba muy nerviosa y le dije

No te pongas nerviosa lo haras bien- Dije sonriendo

O-ok- dijo ella sin nervios

Los dos suspiramos y cantamos...

Parte de Mimi

El eterno baile que nos juramos una vez

De mentiras llenara nuestro corazón

Nuestro pelo danzara intenso brillara

En un cortejo nupcial

Rendidos al amor

Parte mia (o de Dante)

Temblando sin control, en nuestra cama

Tocas mi mano como

si nos uniera un conjuro... De amor

Parte de Mimi

Advertidos por un extraño, al susurrar que todo acabo

No quedara mas que tu mirada de cristal y dos almas en pedazos

Parte mia (o de Dante)

Haremos tu y yo en el castillo toda evidencia desaparecer

pues ya las campanas anuncian el final

de nuestro pecado cruel

...

Al poner mis manos en aquel espejo de cristal

todo parece irreal

Parte de Mimi

En dos camas tu y yo dormiremos desde hoy

''Buenas noches, duerme bien''

Te oí decir

pero suavemente sé que la puerta has de abrir

para al fin venir por mi y no te detendré

Parte mía(o de Dante)

Tus dedos besare muy lentamente

Aunque la urgencia de correr

se apodere de mi ser

al final

Parte de Mimi

No apagues la luz todavía

me apena mucho la soledad

la noche es oscura y mi almohada muy fría esta

prefiero tu compañía

Parte mía(o de Dante)

Tengo miedo que algo pase

esa no es mi princesa de miel

tus lagrimas dicen cuanto me equivoque

pero tu mirada pide mas

Parte de Mimi

A solas tu y yo

no existen papa y mama

es solo un sueño mas, una mentira

Parte mia (o de Dante)

Entre mis sabanas

mi calidez tu seras

la que me desnude y yo haga temblar

Parte de Mimi

Encerrados y bajo llave

sin nadie que nos pudiera ver

nos comemos con la mirada sin percatar

que ya estamos sobre el otro

Parte mia(o de Dante)

Excusándonos como niños

ya hemos apagado toda luz

con la condición de tu pelo no tocar

o después alguien lo notara

Parte de Mimi

El tiempo se ha detenido

hay dos personas amandose

con ritmos desenfrenados en el corazon

buscando la sincronía

Parte mía (o de Dante)

Tu aliento roza mi cuerpo

sueva, centimetro a centimetro

quisiera pasar en tus brazos la eternidad

ser tu caballero para amar...

termino la cancion, todos aplaudian y gritaban, nosotros nos mirabamos sonrojados, pareciamos dos novios, empezaron todos a decir ''¡Beso!'' entonces yo me acerque a ella estaba muy nerviosa y muy sonrojada, entonces le di un besito en la frente y le dije

No soy tan aventado- Dije relajado

Ella es quedo sin palabras ella solo me dijo

Ok- Dijo con una sonrisa timida

todos regresamos a clase despues del ensayo, duramos una clase muy larga al final me dormi, cuando oí la campana me diriji a la puerta y se me interpuso una chica castaña, era Rin Kokonoe, me dijo

¿Quieres acompañarnos?- Dijo ella que tenia a su lado izquierdo a Kuro y del lado derecho a Mimi muy sonrojada

Bueno, si ya que puedo llegar mas tarde a mi casa- dije sonriendo

Nos dirijamos a una cafetería los 4 nos sentamos en una mesa hablamos sobre nuestras vidas, anécdotas, también Kuro se sonrojo cuando iba a cojee una papa francesa y le toque la mano sin querer, yo no me sonroje solo le sonreí y note un sonrojo mas intenso, bueno fui de compras con ella, solo compre un gorrito de gato y una chaqueta azul que atras tenia un triangulo, me despedí de ellas, me dispongo a revisar mi mochila que la deje en casillero, habian 20 cartas de amor, y yo con una cara de miedo, empeze a leerlas y note a mi hermana mayor que me cuidaba con cariño ella tiene 24 años es rubia, le llegaba el pelo a la espalda, ojos azules y piel no muy pálida cuando la note se me sentó a mi lado y me dio una sonrisa tierna

El primer dia y ya tienes varias citas.. - dijo ella

Jeje cierto- le dije sonriendo

me dijeron que tu ensayo fue increible,a mi no me sorprende...-dijo ella con un tono algo burlesco

bueno me voy a ir a dormir...- dije

Me dormí, recibí un mensaje en mi celular, es Mimi, me invito a una cita, le puse que si, y me dijo que nos viéramos mañana, me dormí

|-A la mañana siguiente-|

continuara...

eso es todo la proxima vez publicare


	2. Chapter 2

hola lo siento por la tardanza, en estos momentos estoy en vacaciones y depronto actualice como 5 capitulos como minimo, este fic sera como un pasatiempo sera de tiempo infinito o como se diga, puede hasta tener 1000 capitulos si se le da la gana a mi mentesita hermosa y perversa ewe igual sigamos con el fic

/

me encontraba cerca de una cafeteria, vestido con una camisa roja, jeans blancos, tennis rojos, tenia una gorra de rapero rojas, esperaba a Mimi tranquilo, la vi que tenia el pelo suelto y tenia un vestido algo largo verde marino, se veia hermosa en todos los sentidos, me sonroje un poco al mirarla

Hola Dante-kun - me dice algo nerviosa

Hola Mimi-san, que quieres hacer hoy? - le dije algo amable

A comer helados y a ver el atardecer - dijo algo sonrojada y nerviosa

¡bueno vamos! - Dije agarrandole la mano

tuvimos unos de los mejores dias del mundo, comimos helado, le gane un premio en una feria, veiamos las tiendas especialmente uno donde vendian cosas de boda y nos sonrojamos ahi..., al final estabamos en una banca viendo el atardecer, era hora de irnos a nuestras casas porque era tarde..., y solo me dijo ''adios'' entonces no soporte mas le agarre el brazo haciendo que ella este cerca mio, entonces la abraze y la bese, ella se sorpendio y luego correspondio, esa sensacion era increible, me sentia en el cielo, en una cama muy comoda..., diciendole con la mente, ''Me gustas'' al final nos despedimos sonrojados y cojimos nuestros caminos cuando iba a casa estaban Rin y Kuro espiando totalmente sonrojadas y empezaron a conversar

Mimi-chan sera mas feliz con nuestro amiguito jeje - reia un poco mientras hablaba

Cierto Rin-chan- dice sonriendo

las dos se van a sus casas, volviendo a mi situacion esperaba el domingo para seguir con mi vida...

/A la mañana siguiente/

Me levanto, me cepillo los dientes, le digo buenos dias a mi hermana mayor Ai, nos teniamos mucha confianza, incluso nos bañamos juntos casi siempre, cuando eramos mas pequeños ella me dio mi primer beso a los 4 años, bueno siguiendo, ella cocinaba mientras yo salia del baño ya limpio, me cambiaba y sali con unos jeans rojos y una camisa blanca, quede con Mimi y mis otras amigas a dar un paseo por el parque que construyeron, mi hermana en vez de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, me beso en la boca y se me tiro encima, y me dijo

Se que tienes una novia y eso a mi me pone celosa...- dijo ella algo excitada

Nee-sama...- dije algo cortado

me da un beso en la mejilla, luego mete su mano en mis pantalones acariciando ''eso'' entonces yo me levante, me puse unos zapatos blancos y me fui corriendo, fui en mi scooter que me compro mi madre era azul mi color favorito, llegue al parque y me encontre con mis amigas

se te nota algo cansado...- Dijo Mimi

no te preocupes Mimi solo fue mi scooter que le tuve que arreglar unas cosas antes de irme...- afirme

paseamos por el parque, compramos onigri, era rico tambien pasamos por un starbucks, aprovechamos y compramos unos frappes de yogurt de fresa y mora, nos gusto, lo pasamos al maximo nos gusto mucho divertirnos, jugamos algunas pachangas con unos niños que gane yo por mis habilidades con el futbol ganamos, al atardecer nos fuimos todos, pero yo y Mimi nos despedimos con un beso cuando llegue a casa, dije que llegue y me tire en mi cama no me dormi mire mi celular, el techo para poder dormir...

/a la mañana siguiente/

en mi scooter me dirijia a la escuela la orille en un muro y me lleve el casco, guarde mis tennis blancos, llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, hoy habia festival del deporte y habia partido de futbol asi que al llegar al salon me sente en mi pupitre y llene el formulario en unirme en el equipo de futbol del salon era compuesto de una mezcla de chicas y chicos entre ellos estaba Rin y Kuro, y 2 chicas mas el resto eran chicos, entonces entrenamos en el patio muy duro, yo era que entrenaba a algunos a patear y a esquivar a los defensas, total que todos acabamos muy bien preparado para cualquier tipo de situacion de echo cuando sucedio el evento ganamos cada partido el proximo partido era contra el salon 4-2

Bueno ultima pachanga..-dije en el puesto de delantero decidido

se la pase a Rin luego se la paso a Kuro que se la paso a un medio campista, luego se la paso a Rin de Rin a mi y hice un gol de una patada al balon muy fuerte ganando enseguida

Ese chico juega como alguien bien entrenado - dijo Houin

se posiciona muy bien al jugar - dijo mi maestro grupal - ¡entrenamos duro! - dijo el afirmando

te puedo decir algo..., me gustas! - dijo ella nerviosa

en ese momento beso a Aoki en la boca yo lo vi, tambien Rin, lo vi que correspondieron solo Rin me abrazo llorando.. yo la correspondi dandole golpecitos en la espalda para que se calme un poco solo ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y la acompañe a su casa, luego fui a la mia, comi y hice mi tarea del dia, despues me dormi

/A la maña siguiente/

estaba en la primaria organizando mis cosas en mi casillero, entonces veo varia gente reunida, era una profesora asesinada con un lapicero y tenia una nota y decia ''No lastimen a Kokonoe es mi examiga, aunque lo sea nadie la lastima...

continuara...

/

esto fue lo que dejo la gallina espero que les haya entretenido :3

att- Dantesito


	3. Chapter 3

Despues de una larga espera lograre actualzar, Si coño!, alfin ;w;, espero que les guste :D

-Cap: 3 De un asesinato a un ataque

No me sorprendí mucho por esto, pero lo que me sorprendio mas fue la nota..., esto lo deberia saber Kokonoe-san, subi las escaleras para subir al segundo piso para ir al aula, senti un golpe en el cuello, me sentia debil, estaba en el suelo, alcance al voltear, era Kuro-chan con un libro, se sento en mi pecho y me dijo con algunas palabras

-Kokonoe no debe saber nada...- Me dio un golpe en la cara y acabe desmayado

Cuando desperte estaba en una habitacion, era la bodega del conserje, estaba amarrado a una silla, y solo habia una nota que decia, ''Si dices algo mueres'', estaba completamente asustado, enverdad la unica vez que me senti a si fue hace años, pero igual, intente safarme, lo logre, ya que el nudo era facil deshacerse, volvi a clase por suerte mia no habia comenzado, me sente al lado de Mimi-san, cuando me sente solo le sonrio, entonces un señor de unos 40 años y dijo

-No hay clase - Dijo el detective

Todos se alegraron, bueno yo solo me fui con Mimi y Kokonoe, por alguna razon Kuro no estaba, Kokonoe estaba muy apegada a mi, socializaba mas conmigo, incluso me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando le di un helado, Mimi se puso celosa, pero para quitarle sus celos le di un beso en sus labios...

Luego de una gran tarde nos despedimos, yo volvi a casa, tenia que preparar otra canción con Mimi-chan, entonces empece a escribirla, mi hermana por suerte no estaba, estaba solo en el apartamento, despues de escribirla le iba a dar nombre... la nombre ''Dutty Love''.

Despues de escribir la canción intentaba conciliar el sueño, incluso tomaba leche tibia para que me de sueño, al final me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperte, mi hermana me dio los buenos dias, yo le di un abrazo y luego me dirijo al comedor, comienzo a comer pan tostado y un jugo de naranja, despues de comer, me doy una ducha rapidamente, me pongo mi ropa, me puse una camisa tipo polo de color rojo, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis marca adidas de color negro, cogi mi mochila y sali rapidamente del apartamento, me monto en mi scooter y voy a la escuela

Cuando llege, orile mi scooter, entre a la escuela, me quite los zapatos y me puse las pantuflas, me encontre con Mimi-chan, yo la salude con un beso en la mejilla, llegue al salón y me sente en mi puesto, al lado de Mimi-chan, entonces se escuchaba unas puertas que fueron pateadas, y disparos eran de pistolas y algunos de escopeta, se escuchaban gritos.. todos los alumnos se asustaron, algunos se escondieron, Mimi me abrazaba muy fuerte, entonces me libre de su agarre y me acerce a la puerta, tenia un lapiz en mano.., entonces se abrio y un tipo con un revolver .44, Como oyeron todos ¡UN MALDITO REVOLVER .44!, entro y yo con precision le clave el lapiz en el hombro, luego cogi el revolver y le doy un golpe muy fuerte, luego lo tiro afuera, tenia en mano un arma algo pesada para mi..., cerré la puerta

¿Están todos bién? - Dije jadeando cansado

Si...- Dijeron todos

Ahora cuando lo supe son 3 personas, con mi padre practicaba con armas en un campo de tiro, tambien practicaba defensa personal, bueno practique muchos tipos de combate, ya que queria ser como el, un hombre que sabe lo que hace, pero cuando murio..., bueno ahora sigo entrenando mas..., ahora en la situacion de los atacantes, por mala suerte la policia llegaria 1 hora despues, debo almenos permanecer tiroteo o distraerlos para que no se acerquen, abri la puerta y habia un tipo con una escopeta vigilando, me equivoque, eran muchisimos..., eran unos 13, estaban golpeando profesores y tocando a niños y niñas, estaba muy enojado por lo que estaba pasando

Esos idiotas, se reian de lo que hacían, ahora esos hijos de puta van a sufrir, pero son muchos, necesito ayuda o si no voy a morir, necesito un plan para escapar de la escuela, pero me acuerdo algo, la salida de emergencia, cuando dije eso en mi mente, arme mi plan, entonces abro la puerta y dije

Vamos se como salir de aquí, siganme en silencio.. - Dije en voz baja

Todos hicieron caso omiso, la profesora se decidio quedar en el salon, salimos con éxito, estabamos corriendo, yo seguia teniendo el arma, al final la bote, esto como paso, Mimi se fue conmigo a mi casa al igual que Kokonoe, ya que habian personas con armas por otras calles y la unica que era vacia era la que me lleva a mi apartamento, cuando llegamos cerramos todo, ventanas, cortinas incluso la entrada la cerramos con llave, solo nos limitamos a ver la televisión, habia un gran conflicto, todos en el apartamento estabamos asustados

Pose mi cabeza en las piernas de Mimi, y esta empieza a acariciarme la cara, estabamos tratando de distraernos, Kokonoe nos miraba entretenida, ahora solo queda Esperar a que todo pase...

Hasta aqui se acabo el cap, espero que les haya gustado gente, ademas que depronto estos dias haga el 4to capitulo, este va a tener contenido lemmon e.e

Bueno hasta aquí gente!

Adios Minna-san!


End file.
